


destiny, destiny, no escaping that for me

by vesperlynds



Category: The Devil's Carnival (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he saw was a sign on a tent and he felt pulled into it, like it was his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	destiny, destiny, no escaping that for me

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot focusing on John and Wick in The Devil's Carnival.
> 
> The title comes from Young Frankenstein (1974)

Wick ran up to where John was crouched on the ground crying.

"Hey, Johnny! Come play with me!"

He looked up at the leader of the woe-maidens and saw a smile of genuine happiness flicker across her pale face.

She seemed like she was actually happy to talk to him and not playing a part set out for her.

Wick smiled again and reached down to pull him up to her level. When they were standing together, they were much closer than either had expected to be.

John finally smiled back at her and gave her a hug, which she returned with a blush and a giggle.

Soon, her face lost the smile it held moments ago, and she ran off into the night.

John ran after her until he couldn't anymore.

When he stopped, he heard his son in the distance, and no matter how much he wanted to find Wick and give her a kiss, like she was so pleading, all his pain and guilt came rushing back and clouding his eyes, until he couldn't see clearly anymore.

All he saw was a sign on a tent and he felt pulled into it, like it was his destiny.


End file.
